Like Glue
by cloloveswah
Summary: Set after s6e10 - basically what I think happens, please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Like Glue**

_**Hey guys, well what a finale I loved it! But anyway, this fic is set slightly during and after the s6 finale. It's basically what happens – it's all written in POV's and will flick between characters. **_

_**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**_

**Alice's POV**

I stood frozen to the spot. Eyes glued to the road. Watching until I could no longer see the sandy coloured Jeep, even when it was gone, well gone, I couldn't tear my eyes from the spot. I squeezed my eyes tight shut as I tried to control my heavy laboured breathing. I didn't cry in public and I could not cry in front of Charlotte.

I heard Caroline call from behind me but I couldn't tell you what she said. I felt like I was underwater, my hearing was distorted. All my attention was focussed on that road... the road Danny had gone down.

I understood, it was what he had to do and the temptation to go with him was overwhelming, but I knew I couldn't... not this time. Charlotte needed me, Olivia needed me, Caroline needed me and most importantly our baby needed me, mine and Danny's creation. Danny would follow me, I knew he would. The sincerity in his eyes when he told me he would, no one could miss it, it was there. This was what he had to do, he had to solve the rhino problem. I don't know why, but something told me he had to, something told me to take those tickets from his hand and tell him to do what he had to do.

I know that I could have made Danny come with me, in fact, if I hadn't have opened my mouth he would have stayed with me, come to England even though it was painfully obvious how much he wanted (despite the fact he hadn't realised it yet) to stay in Africa. He was a loyal, loving, family man, that's one of the many things I love about him.

"Alice?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly wiped my eyes under the pretence I had an itch, I turned and saw Olivia's soft expression. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I noticed that only Olivia and I stood on the outside of the plane.

"They want us to board..." Olivia said softly, her eyes then darted past me as she too looked to the road. I turned back, I had to look just one more time. "He'll follow Alice."

"I know." I managed to squeeze out. I took a deep breath and ran a hand over my bump. I turned back around and smiled at Liv and nodded. Slowly and with reluctance we both stepped towards the plane together. I sighed, this was it, I was leaving Africa, home, my husband...

**Danny's POV**

As Dupe drove I focussed on the passing bush land. Of course it was all a blur, a sea of beige and green merging together, a few dashes of grey here and there blended in perfectly, a few pinks and yellows brightening it up. I exhaled deeply before biting my lip. Tears we were already welled in my eyes, they had been since I'd climbed in the Jeep. I'd never left Alice before, never. We'd always been together, the fearsome twosome, we were a team. But this was something I had to. Alice had persuaded me. I hadn't been sure and I would have gone to England, I admit that. But, Alice was right... she always was.

I knew one thing though, in all of this crazy mess and that was that I loved Alice. I knew right now I was going to follow her, the minute I was done here I was on a plane. Part of me was regretting this but... well something told me to do this, to go for it. Something told me this would lead somewhere positive.

"Trevanion."

"What?" I replied my hand over my mouth as I thought of the parting kiss Alice and I had shared.

"Alice will be fine man." Dupe told me.

I didn't say anything but continued looking out to the bush. I missed her already and all I can see is her tearful expression when we said goodbye. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and saw her beautiful blue eyes twinkling at me. I smiled and brought my wedding ring to my lips. Alice was with me, no matter where I was.

**Alice's POV**

I'd chosen to sit right at the back of the plane. A strategic place to sit. There was plenty of seats in front for everyone else to sit in, but also space near me if they wanted to sit with me. I was also well hidden here and if my tears refused to subside, the back was a good place to be. No one would see me and it would be so much easier to control. Charlotte was still walking around investigating the plane. I sighed, she hadn't been on a plane in a long time, of course she was excited. Liv was grabbing something out of her bag and Caroline was sat reading a magazine. I sighed and rested my hands on my bump. I looked down at my hands and smiled, this baby was gonna be a big one! I rubbed my hands idly until my wedding ring. I smiled and brought my left hand up closer to my face. I kissed the ring softly before rooting in my own bag.

One thing that I always had me and always would have with me? My engagement ring. I read the inscription. _All my love forever, Danny x._ I smiled and slid it onto my right hand. I'd find a chain for it later...

**A/N – Hope you like it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I also apologize for any typo's I've done my right hand in (well wrist and fingers) but fic's must go on :P **

**Also gonna mention, this story might be a bit slow to get running, it's kinda very much emotions at the beginning.**

**Alice's POV**

We'd been in the air for two hours and in all honesty I was bored already. I'd read magazines, I'd tried to sleep, I'd eaten, I'd drank, I'd reapplied my make-up, I'd brushed my hair, I'd gone through all the pictures on my phone remembering happier times. I sighed and looked out of the window. Don't ask me where we are though... all I can see is clouds, clouds and more clouds... oh and when I can't see clouds I see nothing but a brilliant blue cover, the sea... obviously the sea of somewhere nice and pleasant.

My mind drifted once more to Danny. Questions filled my mind immediately. What's he doing? Is he ok? Is he sad? Is he happy? Laughing with Dupe? Drinking with Fatani? Has he found the rhino poachers? Has he sorted it out? Is he thinking of me? Is he thinking of the baby?

However, my mind soon disregarded the questions as I felt the seat next to me fill. I turned from gazing out of the window and away from my thoughts to see Liv sat next to me. I smiled at her and placed my hand over hers. She smiled back but it was so obviously like mine a facade, a forced smile as we both tried to hide the raw emotions we felt whirling around us.

"Least we'll have each other to shop with." Liv said with an unconvincingly chuckle.

"Yeh... Danny didn't quite cut it!" I laughed before stopping dead... Danny. I looked away and out of the window once more as I tried to fight the tears back. I looked down at my protruding stomach... I blame hormones for making me go soft!

"Alice... when will Danny come?" Liv asked me quietly, her voice was so quiet I had to think twice about what she'd said before answering. I sighed and took both her hands into mine.

"I don't know Liv... all I know is that he will follow us." I promised her, "What about Thabo, what's your plans?"

"Thabo's gonna try find us somewhere but well he said he's coming over to get me anyway... I've told him he's got two months!" She replied passionately.

"Oh! A curfew! Very matriarchal and all that!" I smiled. I found conversation with Olivia easy and loose, in all honesty it was nice to have Liv to chat to sometimes. Despite our original differences, we'd slowly become close and we'd built a relationship. My thoughts were broken as I heard Liv's laughter, I turned to face her.

"I do love you Alice!" Olivia giggled, "A curfew..." She rolled her eyes before handing me a magazine. "My original mission..."

I smiled and took the magazine she'd handed over to me into my hands, mumbling a quick thanks as I did so. Liv remained by my side, leaning over slightly so she could see the magazine with me. I read the title... _Hello_... I turned to face her in confusion before quickly scanning my eyes down to the date.

"Only a week out of date! Isn't it impressive? Airport staff had it!" Olivia beamed as I opened the first page. My eyes widened, actual gossip, in date gossip. "Do you remember when we found out about Jordan and Peter?" Liv asked me as we both looked over an article on Katie Price's latest antics.

"Yeh." I laughed, "4 months later!"

That was one of the disadvantages of South Africa. All the British gossip hit you a lot later... of course we had South African gossip and celebrities but to be honest, there's no where quite like Britain for stupidity. I sighed and flicked further through the magazine, talking to Liv every now and then about articles here and there.

**Olivia's POV**

I noticed Alice at the back of the plane on her own and sighed. She'd chosen to sit there on purpose and it was deadly obvious why. One thing everyone knew about Alice, she did not cry. To be honest, I've not seen her cry much at all and never properly. In fact, I can only think of four occasions and one of those I wasn't really around. The first would be when she and Danny got back together after their break up, the second, her engagement to Danny, she'd cried afterwards at the party. Third time? Her wedding, in fact she'd cried a few times at the wedding, but only out of happiness, and then finally today... She wasn't the only one today though... I think we'd all shed a tear as we said goodbye to the ones we loved. Leaving Thabo... it was so much harder than I'd anticipated. Nothing could have prepared me for heaviness and pain I'd felt as we said our goodbye. It was a like a ton of bricks descending on me, it made me admire Alice's strength. She was married to Danny... she was pregnant with his child, yet she'd let him go.

Anyway, as I was saying, I'd noticed Alice. At the back (definitely a strategic place to sit) and on her own, and in all honesty I felt I had to go over there. The look on her face said it all. She looked like she was being tortured, like she had an internal tornado ripping her to shreds. It was as though she was trying to hide all that emotion, keep it under lock and key, yet like a closed door to an illuminated room, light seeped through. I picked my brains, wanting an excuse to go over there... I looked down and a magazine the flight attendant had given me caught my eye. Alice always wanted to know the gossip back in England... surely it could work?

I composed myself first... I knew I was in no real state to offer any comfort to anyone, but I knew that I had to be there for Alice in the same way I knew she'd be there for me. Maybe if I took her mind off Danny for a while, it would seem a bit easier for her. I knew that she was going to struggle without him, even if he came tomorrow, she'd still struggle for the night. Danny and Alice had never truly been apart and I wasn't sure how either of them would handle it, if they'd handle it.

As I filled the seat next to Alice, I noticed her gazing out of the window, obviously deep in thought. As she turned to me it was obvious she'd been crying yet tried to wipe away the evidence. In that moment, seeing Alice like that, my own emotions flooded back to me. Alice placed her hand over mine and smiled at me, despite the fact it was fake it held comfort and so I smiled back.

"Least we'll have each other to shop with." I murmured, trying to start conversation. I added a small chuckle, though it didn't sound very convincing... I'd never been good at fake laughing... GCSE drama performance was a disaster with that!

As we talked and eventually got onto the magazine, I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I fought to keep my eyes open but they were closing slowly... and eventually I lose the battle.

**A/N – Hope you liked this... as I said it's gonna be a slow starter... will be better once they're in England and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews... though please do remember I'm writing FF for pleasure (not that its pleasurable with one hand bandaged up – though it has got me out of writing essays in sixth form hehe!) and not for an exam... I appreciate the comments but I write in a totally different style so my fics can be widely understood. Thanks and no offence to anyone either just saying :')**

**Alice's POV**

Cramped in a car full of condensation as the rain pelts against the body work of the car we were all sat in. I sighed and looked down at Liv and Charlotte. They were both fast asleep, upon my shoulder, Liv to the left and Charlie to the right. My heart warmed slightly observing the pair – they were handling this so well, better than me anyway.

We'd been driving for ages when the driver finally took a left turn off what had seemed to be a never-ending ghost town lane, onto a picturesque driveway. I admit it, I felt myself gawk slightly as I took in the beauty of it all. Beautiful fir trees were stood in perfect parallelism behind a dark brown fence. The road itself was sandy coloured, a huge change from the normal tarmac roads you'd see.

"Alice dear?"

I snapped out of my gawking and obviously gormless expression and turned to face Caroline. She was sat in front and seemed completely comfortable with her surroundings... then again it would not surprise me if Caroline had had the same driveway when she lived here!

"You look like you've just seen a celebrity..." Caroline elaborated before I could open my mouth.

"It's just... the road... it's so... you know, pretty, perfect, beautiful." I replied looking around without leaning forward. The girls needed all the rest they could get, even if they were using my shoulders as pillows. I wondered if my head was so boney? Well, Danny's a man, their built to be used as pillows! I sighed and my mind drifted to my husband... I'd text him telling him I'd got off the plane and that I'd ring him when I got chance. I'd give anything to hear his voice, his beautiful, uplifting, northern tone.

"Wait til you see her house!" Caroline grinned as the car began to descend down a hill. I frowned and tried to focus into the distance, I could see a building but it didn't look like a house. "They are her stables and paddocks, you drive through the yard to the house."

"She has horses?" I asked as the driver turned right and into the yard.

"Yes... she has three. Not that she does that much with them, she uses Belle the most for general riding about on. The other two are just two little ponies." Caroline explained, I looked out the window and saw a bright bay mare with her head over the door. She was tall, maybe around 16hh but so perfectly refined, obviously an expensive horse and of very good breeding. She was spotless too, in fact everything was spotless. Nomsa would be pleased!

It was then that the car pulled up outside the huge house... god, Caroline had said big house... I think she meant a freaking mansion! It was humongous ! I'd been expecting you know, four, five bedrooms but this place... God, it must have about fifty! Ok, maybe an exaggeration but still, it would have fifteen easily and that would be giving her a couple of lounges, kitchens and numerous bathrooms.

"Well, here goes." Caroline smiled. I nodded, my mouth still hanging slightly. It was then I realised, I actually had to get out of the car at some point.

"Liv, Charlie, come on... wake up." I whispered, nudging them both slightly. Both groaned and snuggled further into my shoulder and I couldn't resist a small smile that crept to my lips or the roll of the eyes I performed. "Come on sleepyheads."

"Mum..." Charlotte grumbled before stretching and rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked around. Suddenly, she was wide awake, "This is Georgina's!"

I nodded and began to focus my energy on waking Liv up... never an easy task! Eventually, after much groaning and protesting she'd awoken.

"Alice..." Liv said with a moan as she finally sat up properly, "You were comfy."

"Thanks." I laughed before climbing out the car. I looked up at the house and then back to Georgina. I forced a smile on my face and walked forward into Georgina's embrace... politely answering every question she threw at me.

**Danny's POV**

I was sat up at the animal copy, thinking of Alice. I'd had the idea to come here after having a drink with Dupe. Alice felt closer here, and I could think, on my own. Thabo and Dupe were drinking with Fatani at his bar but I wasn't interested in all that right now. Yes, we had Leopards Den back for the foreseeable future but it didn't mean as much to me as Alice did and half of me still wished I'd gone with her.

The hardest moment had been when they'd withdrawn the guns, aimed us at them. I was sure I was going to die and the truth of the matter was that had petrified me and ridden me with guilt. What if they had shot me? What if Thabo and Fatani had been later? I gulped... what if I had have died? I shook my head as thoughts of Alice leapt into my mind... my eyes welled as I contemplated it all and then as I thought of not every meeting our baby, leaving them fatherless, the sobs arrived and for once I just let them flow.

I was shaking with the intensity of the emotions that were spinning around and around in my head when I received a text. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it... I grinned, Alice.

'_Hey Danny, just got off the plane, ok journey. I'll ring you soon as I can, on our way to Georgina's now. Missing you already, love you xxx'_

I smiled as I read the text, at least she'd got there ok. I sat staring at the text for a few moments... well maybe about fifteen minutes before finally replying.

'_Hi. Glad the journey was okay for you, I'll look forward to your call ;) I got loads to tell you... I'm missing you too, loads. Give my love to everyone there... I love you Alice xxx'_

I hit send before looking out over the African veldt and smiling... I'd be with my wife soon enough... my work here for now was done...


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte's POV**

England was... well cold and wet. There was nothing remotely interesting about it. Nothing spectacular, nothing really exciting. England was dull, boring and I suppose it's what most people would consider normal. But to me, England was weird. This was my first experience of it really. I couldn't remember a time before Africa now and I wasn't surprised either... all that lay here was a grey blur.

Georgina's house was a different matter! It was beautiful, it was absolutely huge and it was way out in the countryside. Inside the house screamed luxury and class. We were all sat in some sort of sitting room, sipping tea and eating cake. I smirked to myself, so English! I looked around the room and took in everyone's faces.

Olivia seemed ok, fine. Not good but not too bad either. She'd rang Thabo and seemed a lot happier and was now quite happy to be in the company of Georgina. She was talking to a young man, I'm gathering he's the modern servant or something as he seemed to care to her every need, ours too. Caroline seemed comfortable. She was laughing and joking and happily talking with Georgina. Although it was obvious she missed Dupe, Caroline seemed very relaxed. Then my eyes flicked across to mum.

Mum was different. Very different. Although she had a smile on her face, it didn't reach her eyes, in fact, her eyes were barely recognisable. They usually sparkled and were alive but at the minute they looked dull. Her body posture was downcast and slightly more slumped than her usual proud and upright posture. I'd never seen my mum looking so vulnerable. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach, her phone on her knee, her eyes fixed on it as she listened carefully to the conversation around her. She laughed at the right points but made no comment. I sighed, mum missed Danny, she needed him. I was kind of worried for her, she seemed so unhappy.

"I'm going to ring Danny." Mum suddenly announced standing up. The young man stood up and began to usher her to what I'm gathering is going to be her room. She smiled at him and then at everyone else before following his lead.

**Alice's POV**

I'd had to leave the room where everyone was sitting. Laughing, talking, joking. I knew that Caroline and Olivia were cooler than I was. Olivia hadn't been but now she'd spoken to Thabo and was nonstop texting him and cheered her up and Caroline, well Caroline is kind of used to it. But I'd never spent a day away from Danny really... we'd never been apart except for when we split up and well if I'd have stayed at Leopards Den that could have been determined as weird. I missed him desperately, I needed him, I relied on him. I missed his presence beside me, I missed his loving embraces, I missed seeing his face, I missed every part of Daniel Trevanion.

After a few moments of sitting on the bed gathering my thoughts, I slowly picked my phone up properly and took a deep breath as I dialled Danny's mobile. I'd opted for mobile as I didn't have a clue as to where he would be or what he would be doing. Being careful I hoped...

The phone rang... ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring. I bit my nails. Then it stopped and I heard that gorgeous northern accent. His accent. Danny.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion."

My heart fluttered as I heard his voice and a lump took residence in my throat. Tears began to well in my eyes. He was ok, he was there.

"Alice?"

His voice interrupted my thoughts and finally I replied.

"Danny..." I whispered into the phone.

"I have some good news for you Mrs Trevanion." He told me but I could hear the emotions in his voice. I swallowed thickly.

"Go on then." I croaked.

"We have Leopards Den back for the time being..." Although he told me this through the phone I knew he had a huge grin on his face. But my face was being dampened by my tears. They had got Leopards Den back? For the time being? But...

"What? How?" I asked laughing.

"Peeters may be head of a huge poaching organization using Afro-Spec as a cover. We found the farm..." He paused and I knew he'd done something else, or something had happened on the lead up to that. "After an argument with Dupe." I smiled, I knew I'd been right. "Anyway, we found the horns and then they kind of arrived but it was ok cos the police came got em all and everyone there were Afro-Spec employees. So we decided to bribe Peeters. We have Leopards Den back pending further investigation but you know..."

"Danny that's brilliant!" I laughed as tears began to fall even heavier. I felt my voice begin to change now. "You're brilliant... I can't believe it..."

"Aww c'mon Alice don't cry..." He murmured. I swiped at my tears and chuckled. He was so cute and over protective.

"But I'm so very happy!" I replied, "But I am missing you... like crazy."

"I miss you loads too... I keep going to talk to you and you're not there."

"Same..." I admitted sadly. "So what happens now?" I asked approaching the subject nervously. It was quite a good question really. Did we all go back after two hours in Georgina's company, did he come over? Did we all stay like this? Baby here, or baby there? I sighed deeply, I couldn't live any longer without my husband.

"Well... oh god, you should see Fatani... anyway.."

"You're at Fatani's?" I asked.

"Yeh, Dupe and Thabo dragged me..." He answered, "Anyway... It's quite late over here so I'm going to book my flight tomorrow and come over. Thabo's going to come with me as well. There's not that much here to sort out, I mean Dupe can look after things, Nomsa is going to look after Dupe and Fatani will keep him happy with beer." Danny laughed.

"Danny... are... are you sure? I mean, I can come back..." I answered.

"I'm positive Alice. Alice, I can't spend any more time away from you... it's killing me now. I told you I'd follow as soon as I can and I'm going too... even if you all decide you want to get on a plane within an hour, I'm coming to you Alice." He told me, I could hear the passion in his voice and my eyes welled once more with tears.

"Ok." I managed.

"How do you like Georgina's then?" He asked me softly.

"It's quite nice... big... luxury!" I laughed, "Did you know her house was so grand? I mean this room has an en-suite bathroom, a king sized four poster bed. It's like a hotel room in a five star establishment!" I exclaimed as I heard him laughing.

"I knew she had a posh house but didn't know it was so posh!" He admitted. "Ah Alice, is Caroline anywhere near you... her husband is trying to get my phone off me. Can you hear him?"

He was silent for a minute and I could hear Dupe groaning and wanting to speak to Caroline, obviously getting drunk.

"I suppose I'll pity you and walk downstairs and put her on for you." I smiled opening the door and walking out into the corridor and towards the stairs. I could still hear all the happy conversations happening. I was still talking to Danny as I walked into the room.

"Caroline, will you please save Danny from Dupe?" I asked her, she nodded and stood up to take the phone.

"I love you Alice." He told me softly.

"I love you too, chat soon yeh?"

"After their chat!" Danny bargained. I laughed and said bye as I handed the phone to Caroline who walked off to talk to Dupe.

"What you so happy about?" Liv asked as I sat down. Her tone was a teasing and needling one but I knew her joke held a hidden question.

"Well apart from hearing Danny's voice..." I stopped and realised I was smiling dreamily. "It seems we may have Leopards Den back dependant on an investigation."

Liv suddenly squealed and jumped up, Charlotte joined me and soon both we were in my arms together as they hugged me. I laughed and held them tightly. I opened my eyes and saw Georgina smiling at us. She winked and I smiled back as I was bombarded by questions from Liv and Charlotte. I smiled, I sure did love those girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caroline's POV**

Talking with Anders had been lovely; hearing his excited voice as he told me about all the happenings over there and how they'd won Leopards Den back. I had made my way back downstairs and observed Alice. She seemed surprisingly ok to say that her husband had faced a gun and almost got himself shot by the sounds of things. If I was her I'd be going a little bit mad and demanding he got on a plane over here right now, then again, Danny and Alice aren't exactly normal. I then realised I had Danny hanging on the other end of the phone. I'd promised to put him back onto Alice, though I had a feeling he'd have Alice, Olivia and Charlotte as at the minute all three were caught up in a group hug.

"Alice... Danny." I smiled signalling to the phone. She grinned and took the phone from my hands. She looked at Olivia and Charlotte, chuckling as they didn't move away from her but in fact closer. I smiled and sat down with Georgina, excitedly telling her about all that Anders and I had discussed.

**Danny's POV**

I seriously hoped Dupe hadn't told Caroline about the guns, or at least remembered what I'd said if he did tell her. God, I hope he'd told her not to tell Alice if he had. She had enough to worry about without worrying over something that hadn't happened and wasn't going to. As Caroline handed the phone back to Alice, I heard a slight pause before Alice let out a small giggle. I smiled, that laugh, so additive and intriguing.

"What you giggling at Mrs Trevanion?" I asked her before she could say a word.

"Charlie and Liv, may as well be sitting on my knee!" She replied, the laughter evident in her sweet, melodic tone. "I think they have something to say to you."

I paused for a moment as I heard Alice say something about ear plugs and please refrain from deafening me. I smiled to myself but soon cringed as I realised what my wife had meant.

"DANNY! YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME! WE LOVE YOU!"

I laughed to myself as I managed to work out those words amongst their excited shouts and screams. I was just pleased that they were happy and to be honest, judging by the sounds coming through the phone they were more than happy.

After a few minutes they returned me to Alice. I chatted to her about anything and everything at the same time as I clicked around on the computer at Fatani's. He'd said use it to book some tickets. I looked across to Dupe who gave me a look that said it all. No way. I smiled and began to search for tickets.

"Heathrow, we can get the first flight out to there on..." I clicked the dates and grinned, well maybe me and Thabo could have little fun... "in 5 days time..."

"5 days time?" Alice exclaimed, "That's ages away..." She murmured sadly. I suddenly felt slightly bad but decided she'd see it as worth it in the end.

"It'll be here soon, I promise." I thought, yes, we'd be boarding the flight in five hours!

"Hmm... you got Georgina's address haven't you just in case?" Alice asked me, her tone still down.

"Yeh, Alice it'll be here in no time!" I beamed.

"I know, I know, it's just, you know. I'm missing you!" She laughed. I chuckled too, the feeling was so very mutual!

**Alice's POV**

After speaking to Danny for an hour and with him having arranged the tickets for his flight out here, I'd finally managed to make my way back into the conversation. Caroline was talking about this big thing about the rhino horns. I was intrigued. Danny had made it sound... less dramatic.

As I listened I thought of Danny, he'd be here in just five days. It seemed ages but I knew it would fly. Then we'd be together again and one thing I knew for sure? I never wanted to be apart from him again. I'd rather lose my arm than not have him by my side. I missed the silly little chats, the subtle little embraces, the casual hugs, kisses, hand holding. I missed his smell, his looks, his accent. I even missed his over protective ways. As the baby kicked, I put my hand to the same spot and felt it upon my hand. I smiled... Danny sometimes accidently kicked me when we were sleeping. That's one of the silly little things we argue about good naturedly... who's the most restless sleeper. We're both pretty restless (unless we fall asleep together then we seem fine) but he thinks I'm worse than him. Apparently my talking is infuriating as is my constant rolling over. But to be honest, being kicked and murmured too is way more annoying. I smiled before focussing back on the attention.

"Well... apparently they came with guns. Anders said if it hadn't been for Thabo and Fatani coming with the police well, he doesn't know what would have happened."

I frowned and sat up. My eyes bugging wide. Guns? Police? Don't know what would have happened? I gasped and tried to speak but I was failing.

"Guns?" I managed to force out eventually. "Danny never mentioned anything about guns."

I watched Caroline's face and it became obvious she thought I knew. I felt anger but also sadness. Possibilities spun through my mind. What if? I closed my eyes and placed my face in my hands.

"He probably didn't want to worry you or wanted to, unlike Anders, tell you in person?" Caroline suggested, but I just shook my head.

"Excuse me." I said abruptly standing up and grabbing my phone. I saw Charlotte and Liv sit up but quickened my pace. As I reached my room, I stood by the window and looked out over the countryside. The number dialled and Danny soon answered.

"Missing me already?" He asked lightly. I frowned to myself, how could he be so light hearted?

"Danny, what's this about guns?" I asked.

And suddenly there was silence but for his heavy breathing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny's POV**

To say I could kill Dupe right now was understatement... I purposely told him about the whole not telling Alice thing. It wasn't that I didn't want to, or that I wasn't going to; I'd just been waiting until I was with her. This was just what Alice didn't need.

"I... I was going to tell you." I stammered, my words coming out at a mixed pace.

"When?" Alice asked, her tone openly accusing and slightly hostile. I cringed before sighing and rubbing my face.

"When I got over there... Alice, I didn't want you worrying about me." I admitted. I didn't. She had more than enough on her plate without fretting over me. At the end of the day I'm fine, not hurt and safe.

The line was silent for a moment. Then I heard Alice sniff and I closed my eyes; I didn't want her to cry or get upset, and what made it worse was I couldn't wrap my arms around her, tell her it would all be ok and that everything was fine.

"Please don't cry Alice... please." I whispered.

"It's my job to worry about you..." She finally croaked. "Danny... what if they come looking for you? What if their friends come?"

"Alice, they won't... besides I'm out of here in no time!" I beamed as I looked at my cases which were now ready to go.

"Tell me about it..." Alice murmured.

"Alice..."

"Tell me!" She demanded cutting me off, her voice raised. I sighed, I wasn't going to argue with her. If this would make her happy then I'd do it.

"I went back for Dupe and they were there. I lied, said the police were coming and Dupe was going to radio through but they found it and we thought they smashed it up. They threw is in well, a hut thing and locked it up and Dupe got the radio back. He tried to fix it and half fixed it, and so we tried to radio through... got nothing back as Dupe didn't fix that bit. Anyway, they came back with guns, said they were leaving. Pointed them at me and Dupe then Thabo and Fatani arrived with the police." I drawled. I then stopped and waited for her response.

"Danny... what if they'd have shot you?" She enquired, her voice soft and shaking slightly with emotion.

"But they didn't." I said, "Alice, I told you I'd follow and I will."

"Hmm... fine, but no more going out and getting yourself in situations. I want you to behave like a perfect man." Alice laughed. I laughed along with her, she didn't have much to worry about. As we continued to chat for a bit longer I felt as though my heart may burst with the love that I felt for Alice. She was one in a million...

**Georgina's POV**

Alice had stormed off and then rang Danny, half an hour later and she was finally just coming into the living room once more. My youngest son had arrived too, Eric, and so the two were finally introduced to one another. Alice smiled at him and shook his hand. I rolled my eyes as Eric's own eyes bugged wide. He was woman mad!

As Alice sat down with Olivia and of course Charlotte who flung her arms around her mum, I began to observe her. She'd changed a lot since that feisty young woman who'd arrived at Leopards Den all those years ago. Of course she was older now, but she seemed so much more settled and relaxed. I smiled, she looked completely at ease, worry-free, loved and in love and further more she seemed happy.

She was one woman who had never ceased to amaze me and one of the most remarkable things about her was just how far she'd come. I remember the days when she trusted no one, sat alone with Charlotte on her own and only wanted to do her work. Then there were the days when she was obviously in love with Danny but too stubborn to admit it. The hugs they shared that lingered slightly, the smiles they had for one another. The good natured banter. Then there was the storm, the time in which Alice's true colours began to show I suppose. One thing that had been shining bright had been her love for Danny, and both finally admitted it and got together. I smiled to myself as I remembered them trying to keep it all a secret, like that would have ever worked out!

Back then Alice had been feisty and independent and although she loved Danny and did have all the willingness in the world to learn to trust him and she did indeed trust him more than I'm going to guess she had ever trusted anyone, Alice hadn't had any complete trust at all. She still had a past.

But now I could see what my sister meant about Alice. When we'd talked over the phone, Caroline had sometimes made a remark about Alice. A pleasant remark always but always one on how she'd progressed and changed. Apparently after she and Danny had a short break up, she came back with more trust in him than ever, and more in love than ever too and since then she'd only got better.

I'd gone over for their wedding and seeing the pair on that day had been a shock to the system. Alice was happy in her family role and more than happy to give everything including herself to Danny. It had become obvious how much she trusted everyone and also how important and special she was to all the family. Alice had mellowed and although her feisty attitude was still there, it wasn't quite as abrupt.

Now no one would even believe me if I described the old Alice. Who'd believe that the woman sat on my sofa, heavily pregnant, married to the man she adores, with one daughter hugging her tightly and with her arm wrapped around her step daughter, would have once been so independent, feisty and completely the opposite to who she was today.

"So who's for some tea?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. A murmur of agreeance came from everyone and so I set off to the kitchen. It certainly was nice to see them all again and have this large and often lonely house full once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Liv's POV **

_(It's early morning the next day, Georgina and Caroline have gone out and Charlotte has still not woken up. Only Liv and Alice are up and about)_

Gran and Georgina had gone early this morning; they'd literally just been leaving as Alice and I dragged ourselves down the stairs still half asleep. It was kind of weird waking up at 'Alice' time and seeing people still tired and trying to wake up with little success. I smiled, it was a good kind of weird though! Well for me, it was more satisfaction! Thabo would never believe his eyes!

Now at seven forty five I was dressed, hair done, make up on and wide awake – a true first. Alice too was dressed, her hair done and make up complete and she was now on with the chores she faced throughout our stay here in England. Already I'd heard her on the phone to the veterinary council here in the UK and also to the bank. She'd filled out paperwork and had piles off envelopes ready to post.

At the minute Alice was busy ironing – although she did seem slightly calmer than she did when she was arguing with the bank. God, remind me never ever to annoy Alice! She was petrifying angry! I looked across to Alice and she smiled before pulling out one of her many shirts.

"You want anything in particular ironing?" Alice asked me as she began to iron. I racked my brains trying to go through the clothes I had.

"No not really... though you don't have to do my ironing Alice..." I pestered. I was 18, I should be doing my own ironing not asking Alice to do it or allowing her to either.

"Liv." Alice said sternly. "I want to do your ironing... if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't do it. And yes before you start I know your 18 and fully capable." Alice added as an afterthought. I laughed at her and walked over to where she was.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as I began pair the socks together. "So, how are you?" I asked her.

"Fine..." She paused and looked at me and I could only offer her my 'get real' look. Alice's fine was code for the English version of not good. "Ok... I miss Danny but you know he's on his way... 4 days now..." She let her voice trail off as she drifted into a land of her own. "Anyway." She exclaimed snapping out of her trance. "What about you?"

"Yeh I'm good, missing Thabo. You know, I was thinking... maybe getting in touch with a few of my friends?" I suggested hoping she'd agree. Alice had agreed, well insisted on taking me down to Bristol to see Evan as soon as she could legally drive in England.

"Good idea, you could see them when we got to see Evan." Alice smiled as she handed me a pair of trousers to fold. I did so and smirked. I caught her eyes and immediately I realised she knew that I'd been asking her a sly question.

At that moment, a knock came at the door. It was sudden. Quite heavy too. Alice looked up from the pile of ironing she'd just placed on the board. I groaned and put the folded trousers down.

"I'm going!" I murmured.

"Thanks!" Alice called as I walked off, down the very long and expensive hallway towards the enormous oversized door. I unlocked it before opening it.

Then my mouth dropped... my heart leapt to my throat...

"I'm dreaming." I whispered.

"Well no, no you're not!" Thabo answered. I laughed and flung my arms around him as tightly as I could. He too chuckled and wrapped his arms back around me. It was at such a point I noticed a lurking Danny.

"Da..!" I began but he quickly placed his finger to his lips. "Danny..." I whispered and rushed forward to hug him. I'd missed him a lot. After all he was my dad in every sense of the word and I loved him a hell of a lot more than my real father.

"Where's Alice?" Danny questioned at a whisper after our greeting.

"Ironing!" I replied quietly.

"Try and get her to the door... Hide Thabo somewhere... and say something to get her here without her knowing it's me." Danny murmured.

"Like what?" I hissed, "Superman is at the door?"

"Say the guy wants you or something!" Danny replied, "Just do it before she comes investigating!"

I sighed and ushered Thabo inside, I quickly kissed him before hiding him in the kitchen.

"Alice!" I called.

"What?" She shouted back as I walked into the room.

"Guy wants you, well he said is your mum or dad in... insulted but he wants you and only you!" I laughed mimicking Danny's northern accent in a deep tone, I signalled to the door with my thumb and Alice just sighed and walked off. I smirked and went to stand with Thabo in the kitchen... have a proper catch up after all who'd wanna be anywhere Danny and Alice's?

**Alice's POV**

As I walked to the door I wondered who on earth it could be? I mean, who would want me? Why wouldn't they deal with Liv? I mean she's 18, looks 18 and well any postman would give her something. Maybe it was someone like a gas man or something and Georgina had forgotten. I decided this was probably the most likely scenario and so after quickly sorting my hair I opened the door.

...

Those green eyes... th-that... I gasped. Simply staring straight ahead. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. But as I blinked as number of times and he didn't disappear, I finally found my voice.

"Danny..." I whispered flinging my arms around him. He laughed and took me into his own arms. I let my tears cascade like a waterfall down my face, my emotion was clear for anyone to see. I sobbed silently into his chest, clinging to him for dear life as though letting go off him may make him disappear. I felt love bursting from every seam. My husband, my beautiful husband was here. He was back with me... and I never wanted him to leave my side again.

**Danny's POV**

Seeing my blue eyed angel again was possibly one of most beautiful things in the world. I knew I'd missed her, god, I'd missed her like crazy, every little thing about her but it wasn't until I saw her I understood just how much I'd missed her. I couldn't imagine a life without her. Never.

I held her as tightly but as tenderly as I could. She had been sobbing quietly into my chest but it felt as though she'd stopped now. A few tears had also escaped my own eyes. I was finally back in the arms of my wife. My gorgeous Alice.

I pulled my arms from her and moved my hand to cradle her face gently.

"Oh Alice... my beautiful, beautiful Alice." I whispered. Her lip quivered slightly and so I leant down and kissed her deeply. We both lingered for a long time enjoying the sweetness of our embrace. "I've missed you so much." I murmured.

"I've missed you like crazy too." She admitted smiling softly up at me.

"I love you." I told her stroking away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes with my thumbs.

"I love you too." She replied. We both looked at one another before bowing our heads together and kissing passionately. I held her as close to me as I possibly could as her arms snaked around my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing away tears.

As we pulled away, I rested both my hands on her rather large bump. I smiled, our baby was still inside Alice, growing. Alice placed her hands on top of mine before looking down.

"Daddy's home..." She whispered before lifting her gaze to smile softly at me – and it felt as though my heart might stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thabo's POV**

After what can only be described as the perfect greeting from Liv, I finally managed to look around the room I was stood in. True, it was only a kitchen but wow. I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life. It was as large as some of the houses I'd lived in and everything was spotless and top of the range. How someone could need a kitchen so large seemed unreal to me but nonetheless it was impressive. When Danny and I had been travelling up the road, both of us had wondered if the driver had been going the right way. Apparently, Georgina had moved since he'd last visited her.

I looked to Liv and took her hands into mine before kissing her gently. God, I loved this girl. The feelings I felt for her ran so deep. I smiled and wolf whistled gently.

"Is that for the kitchen, the whole house or me?" Liv laughed looking around her.

"Mainly you, though this house... I thought these houses were reserved for royalty!" I chuckled as she walked over to the fridge and handed me a can of coke. I gawked at the fridge slightly as she opened it. You could fit people in that thing!

"You want to go through to the living room? It's even grander and bigger than the rest of the house... oh and you wait til you see the bedrooms! It's like a maze... though it could have its advantages..." She winked. I laughed and kissed her once more... trust Liv!

**Dupe's POV**

I walked through the halls of Leopards Den slowly. They seemed so quiet... empty. Nomsa was cleaning in the kitchen but the whole atmosphere was missing. There was no one here and the old days felt so new. There was no real love in the house. No Danny and Alice up to no good, no Caroline nagging me, no Thabo sneaking in and out of Liv's room, usually being caught by the lenient Alice and no Charlotte running round, my little monkey. I smiled softly.

But soon, I knew they'd be back. Danny and Thabo had gone over merely to fetch them back. I trusted them. The two people who I could see not coming back straight away were Danny and Alice. Although both were adamant they wanted to come back as soon as possible, Alice was also pregnant and who was to say that the baby would come on its due date?

I saw down in the kitchen and pondered. I wanted to do something for Caroline... but what? Danny had already done something for Alice... though he'd kept it totally hush-hush. As if, after he told us to stay away from the house we didn't know what he was doing. Bet anyone in the world can guess... well except Fatani... he's just stupid. I mean really... Trevanion having a... I stopped... Danny and Alice... I didn't want to think about it! No, he hadn't made the small tiny not used for anything but Nomsa's ironing board room next door to there's into that... he'd made it into a kind of nursery. I mean, I personally could see it not being used that much until the baby was older, but it was still sweet.

That's when it hit me. Caroline always wanted anything... um... cultural. Maybe I could take her to the theatre? Hmm, but that wasn't much was it... maybe... a painting? No... we have too many as it is! I sighed... what could I do for her? I smiled to myself, maybe a trip to Dominique's would help!

**Alice's POV**

I can't tell you how long I stood in Danny's arm, savouring every little intricate detail about him. Losing myself in the magic of his kiss and soothing tones as we shared our reunion. God, I'd missed him. It hadn't even been that long but I'd missed him.

"We should go talk to Liv I finally smiled, "And you can see the rest of this bloody house! It's huge Danny, as in like six times the size of Leopards Den! You should see the estate too... is Georgina some form of you know like lottery winner or some kind of royalty?"

Danny laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way inside, "I think she likes to think she's royalty! To be honest, I know they're middle class by their parents but I don't know how she ever made her fortune. I never asked and she never told me. I'm going to gather inheritance and the music and painting she produced in her younger years."

"Oright for some." I chuckled as we made our way into the living room. Danny gasped slightly as he looked around him.

"No wonder she hated Leopards Den at first... look at this place..." He whispered. It was true what he was saying though, it was totally grand. I patted his back gently before making my way forward. It was then I saw the dark tall young man who I'd grown to love as one of the family.

"Thabo!" I gasped before rushing towards him as he stood up. I gave him a tight hug before patting his arms. "Ah... look at you! You look more grown up."

"I do?" Thabo laughed.

"Yeh! Though you've lost weight!" I added, "I hope you've been eating properly." I told him.

"Yes mum!" He replied sarcastically before sitting back down beside Liv.

"See told you." Liv said to him, offering her fist. I laughed and offered my own.

"Kudos!" I grinned.

"Too cool for respeckt?" Liv laughed as we both shared a personal joke. I sat down beside Danny as we all began to converse. I sighed, god, I'd missed having all the family together, now all we needed was to get back home and with Dupe and the others!

As we conversed we didn't hear the door open or the rustle of carrier bags. We didn't even realise anyone was in until Danny was jumped and two um... crazy ladies rushed in.

"DANNY!"

"THABO!"

"Who?"

I laughed, Charlotte, Caroline and Georgina. Soon the greeting were well underway and the chatter and laughter resumed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice's POV**

The day had been a long one. Danny and Thabo's surprising yet amazing arrival had disturbed everyone's world and chatter, introductions and greetings had dragged on long into the night. Celebrations had been had. Laughter had been heard. But there was of course two people missing... Dupe and Nomsa.

I'd been leaning on Danny when apparently I was starting to fall asleep. Of course, this was what Danny said and I'd insisted that I was fine but he'd not taken any notice and after a few good nights he'd led me caringly up to the room we were to share at Georgina's. Holding his hand again was magical. I don't think I'd ever grasped his hand so tightly or kept hold of it for long. It felt as though letting go of his hand would make him disappear. I wanted to hold him forever and ever, just to make sure he's here, he's real.

After a quick change, we both clambered into bed. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest as his arms kept a firm hold of me. I sighed with contentment. I felt safe, protected, loved. I'd missed my husband's presence, I'd missed the way he made me feel, I missed all our little moments and having him by my side. My life was now so intertwined with his, without him nothing fit.

"Alice... what are we going to do?" Danny asked me quietly as he pressed a kiss into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him whilst circling my fingers on his chest.

"Well you know... are we going back soon? Baby here? Baby there? Alice, we do have a lot to discuss." He said, his serious tone well and truly on. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbow.

"I know... well I have promised Liv a trip to see Evan and I have a check-up at doctors tomorrow..." I sighed and shook my head. "What do you think Danny?"

"I'm going to follow you. Alice I'm not going to leave you again..." His hand fell onto my bump. "I shouldn't have left you in the first place." He murmured sadly.

"What? But you got Leopards Den back! Well kind of back..." I protested. Was he crazy? Of course, it had been hard to leave one another and of course a part of me had felt a pang of disappointment but if I hadn't been pregnant and if the rest of the family hadn't need me I'd have probably been there with him. He'd followed me true to his word.

"Leopards Den is a place Alice, you're a person, a beautiful person, my wife, and you're carrying our child... I should have been there to protect you." He replied, looking down. I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheek and lifted his face up so his eyes met mine.

"What from Georgina?" I laughed, he didn't even smirk. I sighed and forced his eyes to meet mine once more. "Danny." He tried to look away once more. "Danny!" His eyes slowly met mine. "Look, it was hard leaving one another but you did the right thing. I told you to go because I trusted you. You have protected us, you won us our home back, and that's what Leopards Den is Danny, it's our home. You're always with me Danny."

"You forgive me?" He asked.

"Danny, I have nothing to forgive you for... except the guns... but I suppose I forgive you for that one!" I laughed, finally he laughed too. "As for the baby, well let's go this check up tomorrow see where we stand. Personally, I think we should go home but you know how it is..."

"I agree." Danny smiled. I grinned and kissed him gently, as I pulled away he smiled and ran his hands through my hair. "I've missed you so much Mrs Trevanion."

"I've missed you too..." I replied before resting my head on the pillow once more, Danny did the same but kept his arms over me. He held my gaze as I held his and soon pillow talk was commencing. I smiled, I missed this too. I missed every little detail.

**Danny's POV**

"It was so weird without you... nothing went right, like you know, life didn't fit, it didn't flow. It's like without you, I no longer function..." Alice whispered. She was fast growing tired and her voice was laced with sleep, her eyes slowly shutting as her words began to slur. Despite this though, her words hit me. She'd summed up in a sentence how I felt. My life hadn't been right without Alice, it hadn't been smooth (not that it ever was anyway) but life wasn't as I knew it. I hated it.

"Same." I whispered, "Night Alice."

"Night Danny." She slurred back before moving closer to me and resting her head against my chest once more. I sighed and closed my eyes... at least we were back together now and from now on it truly was to be 'til death us do part.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thabo's POV**

I smiled secretly at Liv as we ate our breakfast with the rest of the family. Chatter was plentiful amongst all of the table. Some of Georgina's workers (well people she'd kind of taken in and offered work to help them out) were also with us. They were all great too. In fact this whole place was great. I was totally overwhelmed and gobsmacked, I never thought I'd set foot in a house like this unless it was for a day trip or a museum let alone sleep in one and live here until we go back to Leopards Den. We have three days to wait. Tomorrow, we're going with Danny and Alice to see Evan in Bristol and then after that Alice is taking Liv shopping before meeting me and Danny at a pub, then after that me and Liv are off to meet some of her friends at McDonalds there. I wondered if the McDonalds would be different?

I looked around the table and smiled as I finished my food and sat and waited for everyone else. I noticed Danny and Alice were playing footsie (with difficulty as they were sat next to one another very closely) and we're sharing secret laughs and smiles... I admired the love they had for one another. The workers were involved with a chat with Caroline and Georgina and Charlotte was dozing.

"You're a very well mannered young man." Georgina smiled nodding to my plate. I smiled but was a little confused... I'd never had to sit at a table before Leopards Den to eat but I loved it and just behaved how I thought you were meant to. "Sitting down and still waiting for everyone to finish. You don't have to Thabo." She smiled.

"I've learnt off the best." I smiled looking at Danny, Alice, Caroline and Liv in turn. I noticed Liv hadn't finished. "I do have to say though, Liv's not finished."

"Catch me, I'm dreaming!" One of the workers exclaimed in a broad Geordie accent. She looked at me intently.

"It's just manners." Danny added finally coming into the conversation. He'd finished and was sat waiting for Alice to finish.

"I think I may just eat soooo slowly to annoy you!" Alice grinned cheekily with a wink.

"You do that, you'll miss the appointment!" Danny replied. I laughed and shook my head they were great!

(x)

**Alice's POV**

"Everything looks in order with both you and the baby." The doctor smiled at me.

"Great... so, would I be able to travel if I wanted too?" I asked nervously, Danny squeezed my hand.

"Yes of course, but I'm sure you'll understand that time is of the essence." The doctor replied ticking off some boxes on her paperwork. "But no, you'd be fine!"

After a few goodbye's and thanks, we quickly exited the hospital's busy atmosphere. Danny stopped as we reached the car park and immediately hugged me, I laughed and wrapped my arms around him the best I could.

"3 days! Alice, 3 days!" Danny beamed as he pulled back slightly.

"I know, I can't wait!" I beamed back as he kissed me deeply. I sighed as we both pulled away, life was picking up again, we just had to hope now that Peeters is fully charged with the poaching offences.

He slid his arm around me and I couldn't help but return the favour. As we walked down the streets I leant into him. Walking through London reminded me of our honeymoon. I smiled to myself, rather dumbly I'll admit, god, our honeymoon. All the memories and the feelings I felt back then flooded back, it felt as though my love for Danny had trebled since then or maybe I'd just let that 'just married' feeling mature a little. At first we'd been looking at all the usual hot, sunny places with a beach but we didn't want that. London had just ticked all the boxes and we could see our family too (though not too much!).

"You Danny, we never made it to the National Gallery..." I reminded him. He laughed and pulled me closer to him than I thought was possible.

"Let's go now... finish our honeymoon off... you can book a hotel room for a couple of hours right?" He winked.

"Daniel Trevanion..." I said in a mock stern voice.

"Someone should paint you and put the painting in the National Gallery." Danny smiled as we walked towards it.

"Don't be stupid Danny." I laughed nervously as I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"I'm not being stupid... though imagine how I'd be able to brag! Hey, you know my wife is in the national gallery!" He joked.

"That makes me sound like a mummy!" I laughed, my laugh grew as I imagined Danny and I wrapped up in toilet paper as mummies. May have to do that one next Halloween. "Anyway," I added, "That would be so embarrassing!"

"Oh yeh... oh double oh yeh... you know I still brag about you behind your back." He admitted sheepishly. I shook my head and hit his arm playfully; he'd been so annoying with his praise over me. Of course, I appreciated it but to me it wasn't true. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for that Danny... though... I'll admit, I do enjoy telling the world about how amazing you are. I think Georgina's son soon got bored of me!" I chuckled remembering how annoying he'd been. He hadn't left me alone until I started talking Danny!

"Eric?" Danny asked as we walked into the gallery. "Yeh... he's a bit of a flirt."

"You mean..." I asked in shock, "But... I could be like... he's way younger than me!"

"7 years." Danny corrected for me, I snorted in disgust. "Hey there's only 5 and a half years between me and you."

"Yeh I know but you're a man." I replied smartly.

Danny looked at me and frowned.

"Where's the logic in that?"

I stopped a moment... damn... I didn't have an answer, but I couldn't let him win our banter! I smiled smugly as I found an answer.

"In my brain!" I relied smugly as I looked up at one of the paintings.

"So there's no logic." Danny murmured quietly.

"Cheeky git." I mumbled back hitting his arm playfully as he took my hand and we continued to walk through the gallery.

**A/N – This is so crap... I have major writer's block!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thabo's POV**

As I walked through the grand estate towards the stables, I was still powerfully overwhelmed. Everyone here was so perfect, so refined, so grand; something I'd never really known. I smiled as I noticed Liv talking to a horse with her Great Aunt Georgina, Liv liked horses a lot and she had always loved the zebra too. I grinned as I walked over, Liv noticing me gave me an energetic smile back as I wandered over.

"Hey." I said softly, offering my hand to the horse to sniff. She did so and began to lick it gently, I laughed rubbing her head with my other hand.

"You must have salt on your hands." Georgina laughed as I pulled my hand away. I moved it towards Liv playfully who squealed jumping backwards. I giggled and moved forward once more, hand raised.

"Thabo, you dare even touch me with that hand and I swear down..." Liv was warning me in a dark tone but I just laughed and lunged forward, she shrieked before dodging me once more. "Thabo!"

"Come on darling hold my hand!" I pleaded, laughing once more at her disgusted look.

"Wash your hand and I'll think about it!" Liv replied.

"Hmm..." I murmured before trying to get her once more.

"Young Love." Georgina teased, causing both Liv and I to stop and look down, clearing our throats. We'd both completely forgot about Georgina being there! I finally looked up, smiling sheepishly, before catching Liv's eye and giggling uncontrollably with her. God, I loved the girl!

**Danny's POV**

As the taxi driver dropped us off outside Georgina's huge mansion, I couldn't help but smile secretly at Alice. She smirked as she paid the driver before the pair of us clambered out. Ok, so we'd um... finished our honeymoon off, but we couldn't exactly say that. So we had a plan. We went to the hospital and there was a huge waiting time cos they were behind, then we went for a wander round London and to the natural gallery then it was busy coming home. Ok, so some of that is lies, but some of it is also true.

Alice took my hand and looked up at me with her dazzling eyes. I was captivated by them and felt them swallowing me up. She grinned playfully before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. I smiled, kissing the top of her head gently as I wrapped my arms back around her. I could feel her bump gently pushed against me. My eyes closed as we stood locked together, Alice head buried into my chest, as I rested my chin in her hair. Suddenly and quite out of nowhere, I felt... I gasped and looked down meeting Alice's twinkling blue eyes as I did... I felt the baby kick.

"Welcome to my world." Alice whispered, humour and affection evident in her soft Scottish tone.

I stood there, smile wide but mouth wide open too. I was... it was... I tried to find words to describe it but nothing could. I think the closest word could be magical, perfection maybe summed it up, but even those didn't seem good enough for this moment. I looked down at Alice, both of us smiling as the baby kicked again.

"Wow." I managed to force out, my voice barely edible as tears welled in my eyes, my throat tightened. Alice wore a beaming smile, her eyes too slightly welled up. "Thank you Alice, thank you so, so much." I croaked.

"No Danny... thank you. You've made me so happy." Alice replied, her voice quiet but clear at the same time. "You've given me so much Danny... you'll never understand how grateful I am." Alice looked down for a moment. "It scares me to think where Charlotte and I would be if... if..." Alice stopped and shook her head, I placed my hands on her shoulders, before taking one hand away to gently lift her chin up forcing her eyes to meet mine. They were moist with emotion. I nodded, I understood, and I knew that she understood that I believed she'd done the same to me. Slowly, I moved my other hand and brought it to her face, cradling it gently in my hands before swooping down and pressing my lips to hers once softly, before pulling away and kissing once again with the same tenderness, before slowly dipping back down to give her a third, lingering kiss, much deeper than the other too but still soft and gentle.

I pulled away, rubbing my hand over her cheek. She leant into me slightly, her eyes closed. These moments were always so special to me; I loved it when we shared these private, intimate moments. I adored Alice when she was in this mood. I always tease her, calling it her lovey-dovey soft mood, but it's also one my favourite of her moods.

"We should get in." Alice grinned, wrapping her arm tightly around my waist before resting her head upon my shoulder. I grinned, nodding in agreement before sliding my arm around her waist, and leading her into the grand mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice's POV**

Danny had made his 'famous' salad, whatever it was. Actually, I shouldn't be mocking him at all. A man who can cook... I am a very lucky girl but, a man who can cook and it actually does taste good, I'm an extremely lucky girl. I smiled, he'd sent me off on a mission to gather everyone! Some people had been easier than others. Most of them were already in the house but Liv, Thabo, Georgina and one of the workers, Nikki were missing.

As I wandered over to the stables, where I figured they would be, I saw Liv and Thabo huddled together and I couldn't help but grin, they were so cute! Nikki seemed to be showing Georgina something on one of her horses.

"Hey Alice." Liv smiled, greeting me as I wandered over.

"Hey." I replied as everyone else greeted me. I looked over to where Nikki and Georgina were stood talking. Nikki had the horses hoof up in her hands.

"Georgina... this isn't good." Nikki sighed in her northern English accent although now and then she did drop out of it a little. "You need a vet."

"What's the problem?" I asked walking forward.

"Alice no, you're..." Georgina began,

"Pregnant, trust me I know!" I laughed, "Come on."

Nikki picked the horses foot up once more and signalled for me to come over. I patted the pony gently, the signs of old age were obvious.

"An abscess right here." Nikki explained pointing to the horses frog, a sensitive part of the foot. "She's been lame a week, she has shoes on the front and last time she tried to cast one it didn't come clean off, she ran round on it, nail got stuck in the frog."

"Nasty." I murmured, "How've you been treating it?"

"Well, the blacksmith came up straight away and removed it, and since then she's been on antibiotics and I've been using purple spray but you know..." Nikki glanced over to Georgina.

"Oh guys, tea's ready, Danny's losing his mind so I'd go!" I beamed sensing she wanted rid of her boss.

Georgina sighed but otherwise walked off leaving Nikki and I alone. I turned to face her with an expectant look. I had an idea what her suggestion was.

"It's... Look she's old Alice, real old and well take a look." Nikki sighed, standing back. I lifted the foot and had a look. I pressed gently on the frog and then on the abscess. This girl knew her stuff. I nodded placing the foot down.

"You want me to break it to Georgina?" I asked patting the old mare's neck. Nikki shook her head and rested one hand on the horse.

"I'll do it." Nikki replied, "End of the day, I'll be the one on the end of it... nothing new."

"What do you mean?" I asked as she placed the horse back in its stable. She sighed and bolted the door before we both set of walking back.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not ungrateful, I'm anything but and Georgina, she's great to work for but well... let's just say looking after her horses is no easy task. She expects perfection. The yard to be speck-free, her horses to be top class and groomed to perfection, they've to be exercised everyday under her strict regime and if anything goes wrong... well it's always my fault." Nikki shook her head and I knew she had bigger problems. "But you know, I'm used to it."

"Used to it... as in you've had it all your life." I questioned as we approached the house.

"Yes." Nikki replied becoming guarded, I patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it... I was the same." I smiled at her before walking off. The man who transformed me would no doubt be fretting...

**Danny's POV**

As everyone sat down, I looked around. Where had Alice got to? I heard the door go and smiled to myself, this so better be Alice! I mean, this salad took ages! I noticed Georgina got up and rushed off. I watched her and one of the workers looked up.

"Nikki's missing..." He said, "Horses an' all."

I sighed, so that's no doubt where my wife had been. Thinking of the devil... or the angel as I prefer to call her.

"Ah, Mr Trevanion, still waiting?" She beamed as she took her usual seat beside my empty chair.

"Yes! Where you been anyway?" I asked her, placing some salad onto her plate. Everyone had started and so I didn't see why we couldn't, and so I sat down next to her.

Alice swallowed and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Georgina stomping into the room.

"Danny!"

"What?" I asked frowning, god what was she gonna tell me off for now?

"Will you check my horses foot for me?" Georgina asked.

"Well umm yeh..." I replied, slightly unsurely. Alice looked down at her plate and began to toy with her food before looking up and meeting Nikki's eyes with a sympathetic look.

"Georgina." Alice sighed, "Danny will only say the same..."

"I need a second opinion." Georgina explained, "Now, let's get on with dinner."

Everyone sat down including Nikki who sat as far away from everyone as she could. I sighed, poor girl. She was only doing her job. I looked to Alice, she reminded me of Alice sometimes, and I wondered if she reminded Alice of herself, as she kept her eye firmly on Nikki.


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny's POV**

Alice was leant on the stable door, swinging on it slightly as I put the horse's foot back down. Alice had been right, as always and now I had the unsavoury job of breaking the news to Georgina. The Stablehand, Nikki was stood leaning against the wall stroking the little pony's head; she knew.

As I stood up I couldn't help but mouth 'help me' to Alice who in her typical manner gave me that small smile that encouraged to me to tell Georgina. I turned around and looked her straight in the eye, god this was hard and for once I couldn't bail and ask Alice to help me out, it had to be me.

"I'm sorry Georgina..." I said quietly. Alice stopped swinging on the door and moved so she was by my side.

"Maybe we should leave you a while." Alice suggested, saving me as usual. Georgina who by this point had her face in one hand just nodded. Alice sighed and grabbed my hand gently pulling me with her. I noticed Nikki stood awkwardly; seemingly unsure of her position. I nodded to her, signalling she was welcome to follow us to which she swiftly moved forward.

"Thanks." Nikki murmured after a few minutes of silence. "I kinda didn't wanna be there when..."

"I know..." Alice replied placing one hand on her arm. "It's hard..." Alice then stopped us all before turning to me. "Danny, would you mind grabbing some drinks? Maybe get Georgina one?"

I nodded, picking up on the silent message that her eyes gave away. She smiled at me, giving me her 'kiss' face as I called it. I smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips before walking off. I gathered she wanted to have a word with Nikki and if anyone could help her, it was Alice.

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Danny walked off. I could tell he understood why I'd done what I'd done, he always did and his eyes had given it away too. I wanted to talk to Nikki, find out more about her. I felt... I don't know, she reminded me of myself when I was younger. She's obviously a lot more level headed than me mind, at her age I had been nothing short of a firecracker. One comment and off came the top no matter who it was. I sighed and sat down on a tree stump, resting my hands idly on my bump. Nikki joined me unsurely.

"How'd you end up here Nikki?" I asked softly, "You've got such a great knowledge and understanding of the horses, animals in general..."

She sighed and looked at me and just the look she gave me reminded me of myself. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Look, how about I talk first?" I asked her. She shrugged but kept her eyes on me.

"Life hasn't always been... good shall we say. Some days all this... well not losing the home and all that but you know, a husband and a family seemed so far away it was untrue. So unrealistic. I was Alice Collins... needed no one – well but for Charlie. I relied on her heavily and sometimes I wonder where I'd be without her you know. Where I'd have ended up, if I'd have ended up if you know what I mean. She gave me something to live for her, something to try my best for. It wasn't just me anymore, it was Charlotte too. I guess Charlotte's half the reason I went to Africa, fresh starts and all that... I didn't have anything holding me back home anymore. My dad hated me, my mum had died years before and I was alone. Single, young, alone and a mother." I stopped a moment, I was never really so open with my past, not to anyone other than Danny and he'd be the only person ever to know the true extent of what my past held.

"Hard?" Nikki asked me.

"Yeh... I had a brother but we lost touch after a year or so. He didn't like it when I left, looked up to me a bit. Anyway, I jetted around Africa. I met a new man, Terry." I shook my head, what had I been thinking? "We didn't last, 3 years of broken promises. Anyway, on my travels away from him, I stumbled upon Leopards Den, Rabies Outbreak and after a bit of persuasion from Danny, a visit from Terry, a bitter love rival and some arguments I ended up staying there. Then a storm came and as they say the rest is history, me and Danny got together, got engaged, got married, now we're expecting our baby." I ran my hand over my bump, "Guess no one would have thought it eh?"

Nikki laughed slightly before taking a deep breath. She turned to face me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I was the youngest of three kids, growing up in not the nicest areas of Glasgow and later on Manchester. My dad, he had no interest in me... I've tried for years, you know to get him to well... take an interest but he doesn't care. Won't even let me find my own family. I know I have an Aunt, don't know her name or anything just know I have an Aunt somewhere." She sighed, "Anyway, as I was saying, I was the youngest and when I was sixteen my mum... she passed away. Drugs overdose. It wasn't that she was a bad woman Alice, she tried her best for us all, she just had an addiction that took over her life and eventually killed her. After her death I tried to find my Dad once more but he'd moved away from Glasgow and they weren't sure whether he was in Africa or America. Couldn't remember. Anyway, I threw myself into the horses. My brothers weren't exactly great... one did drugs, other did crime. They used to mock me a lot and then I met Georgina. She found out about me and offered to take me in. If it hadn't been for her I guess I wouldn't be where I am today with GCSE's and A Levels in Biology, Chemistry, Maths and History."

I nodded, "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, "I... Well, I used to want to be a vet but you need money for all that kind of stuff and I'm a long way off. I suppose I'm happy where I am for now."

I looked up and noticed Danny returning with drinks. I smiled, he was so sweet; taking his time. I turned to the young girl sat beside me.

"Well... I'm sure you can do it." I said, "And you know if you ever want to talk or anything..."

"Thanks Alice. It's been... great, you know, having someone to talk to. There's no one really round here who, well listens so thank you." Nikki smiled, "It means a lot to me."

"You're more than welcome." I replied before turning to my husband who'd made his way over. I grinned as he handed us both a drink. "Thank you Mr Trevanion."

"You are most welcome dearest." He smiled softly. "Do you think we should go back to Georgina?"

Nikki sighed and stood up with a nod, "We might as well... not gonna change owt is it?"

"Suppose not..." I replied unsurely. She appeared so strong, yet inside it seemed to me that she did care. She wasn't heartless, more realistic. Of the typical kind really of someone who'd been around horses a long time – the type who stay so strong and go by 'have your cry and move on' – realistic as I say.

Suddenly, as the stables just came back into view. Nikki stopped dead, eyes fixed on the place where the pony stood. I followed her eye line and saw Georgina leaning on the pony's back, face hidden on her arms.

"Come on." Danny urged quietly, Georgina's drink still in his hand.

**A/N – I know it was Poo but meh!**


End file.
